A Question Better Left Unanswered
by gurl1
Summary: Kel and some other people fic. Please read and review. PART SEVEN IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!
1. Talking

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to Tamora Pierce. So please, don't sue me. I only get five bucks for allowance, so you won't get much anyway.    
A Question Better Left Unanswered: Part one 

Neal awoke just at sunrise. The bell would ring soon, so he might as well get up then. He thought of Kel, and wondered about her, and what she thought of him. She had been acting strange lately. Whenever he came into the room she would be very, very quiet and leave early, with homework not done. It seemed....that...she....maybe....had some..Before he could finish his thoughts, Cleon pounded on his door. "Neal, come on, it's time for breakfast!" (More pounding) "Hurry up!" Before he broke his door down, Neal opened it.   
"Good morning to you to." Neal said, irritated.   
"Why, aren't we just a little ray of sunshine this morning." Cleon said sarcastically.   
"What do you expect when you interrupt a guys thoughts?"   
"I don't know. What were you thinking about?"   
Neal blushed slightly, which made him blush more because he didn't know why he was blushing in the first place. The boys heard a voice behind them.   
"Neal, Cleon, wait up!"   
  
As Kel ran to catch up with Cleon and Neal, Neal turned and looked at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. 'Well, that certainly is strange. I wonder what that is.' she thought. She forgot all about that when they walked into the mess, because Kel was starving.    
It hit Neal like the sand bag on the quantine. 'She has a crush on me. And I have one on her. I think.' Neal decided that he had better talk to Kel in private. He glanced at her across the table.   
"Kel, can I talk to you somewhere...more private?"   
A look of concern swept over her face and she nodded. "Sure. Let's go." she said   
Neal's heart pounded as he got up from the table.    
Kel's heart pounded as she got up from the table. 'Talk about what?' Kel thought. She didn't know what to think, but Neal didn't sound very happy about "talking".At that, Neal pulled her into a empty classroom. Kel rubbed her arm where Neal had grabbed it.   
"That hurt, you know." Kel said   
"Sorry. I'm just going to get to the point. Kel, do you have a crush on me?"   
  
Kel was so shocked, or maybe it was that Neal looked so cute, but she leaned up and kissed him. She put her hands around his neck, and she felt his arms encircle her waist. She had never kissed anyone before, and she thought her knees might collapse from under her. 'I'm glad he's holding me up, I might fall!' Kel thought happily.    
Neal was so shocked that he kissed her back. 'Do I really want this?' But the reasonable corner of his mind gave him the answer to his question. 'You seem to be enjoying yourself, so why stop?' That was good enough for Neal. Suddenly, Kel pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" Kel said in a whisper.   
"It certainly does, my love." Neal said just a softly. Neal kissed Kel again. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the door clicking shut. Neal pulled away once again. Someone had seen them. That was bad. Very bad.   
  


Remember, if you want more, please review! 


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Duh. Just don't sue me, k?   


* * *

  
The boy rubbed his hands together, thinking of how much power this had the potential to give him. He knew that if Keladry had any sort of "relations" with any of the boys, both she and him would be expelled from the program. He would get all he could out of this, and make both Keladry and Nealan pay. 

* * *

  
Neal ran out of the classroom, with Kel right behind him. He heard a door close down the hall. It must have been a squire. The search would be hopeless, so he pushed Kel into the classroom and shut the door.   
"You know that someone saw us, right? We are in such big trouble! We have to find out who.."   
Kel silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth. "It will do no good to panic about it. The worst thing that could happen is that they would tell the Stump. At best, he will just forget about it and not mention it to anyone. All we can do now is wait. OK?"   
Neal nodded, Kel's hand still over his mouth. Kel took her hand away left the room. 

* * *

  



	3. Mystery Man

All these characters belong to Tamora Pierce except Matthew of Tirragen. (The Tirragen part isn't mine either) So don't sue me. Please. 

* * *

  
Neal was on the verge of breaking down. He was at the end of his rope, and Kel was getting the blunt end of it. Cleon was   
worried about his two friends. Both were irritated and snapped at everyone. Finally, Cleon confronted Kel about everything. 

He knocked on Kel's door one day after dinner.   
"Kel? Can I come in?" he asked.   
"Sure. Hold on." was the sullen reply.   
She opened the door and motioned for him to sit on the bed. She sat down next to him.   
"What's wrong, Kel? You have been soo out of it lately. And so has Neal! It almost like you guys..."   
Kel cut him off. "Cleon, I'll tell you everything if you promise not to tell another soul. My being here would be a stake if you   
did. I don't want that, and I don't think you want that either."   
"You're right. I promise not to tell a soul." Cleon said, quietly.   
"Ok. Here it goes."   
Kel told him everything. About the kiss; the person who caught them and who got away. By the end of her tale, Cleon was   
very, very quiet, and Kel was feeling very relived.   
"Thanks for listening. I feel a lot better." Kel said.   
Cleon nodded and motioned for the door. "I'd better go." Cleon said, feigning sleepiness. He added a yawn for affect.   
"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." Kel said. "Bye."   


Cleon was crushed as he walked back to his rooms, for he has loved Kel from the moment he had started ordering her   
around. All his friends, including Kel, thought he was joking when he called her 'my rose' or 'my pearl'. Cleon suddenly felt   
bold and turned on his heel to go talk to Kel. He knocked on her door. She opened it and he walked inside and Kel closed the   
door behind her.   
"Kel, there is something I need to tell you." Cleon knew there was no going back now. "I will be blunt. I love you. I have always   
called you 'rose' or 'pearl'. And you thought I was kidding. But I was not. I hope that this..." he trailed off, because Kel was   
staring at him with her mouth hanging open.   
Cleon panicked, and leaned over and kissed Kel.   


Kel was so full of shock, her only reaction was to kiss him back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.   
"Kel? Are you in there? I have a question about the math. Will you open the door?"   
Kel pulled away and grabbed a book from her desk.   
"I was helping you with homework, ok?   
Cleon nodded mutely and opened the book to the assigned page.   
"Just a minute!" Kel called back.   
Kel opened the door for Neal and he sat down at her desk.   
After Neal had left, Kel sat down by Cleon.   
"That was very close. To close for comfort."   


* * *

  
Matthew of Tirragen thought about how to become friends with Keladry. She would come to trust him. Then he would bribe   
her out of her mind. If she didn't agree, he would destroy her. He must be careful, so not to end up like his poor older   
brother. Being a Tirragen, he could be charming one minute, and crazy the next. He would make her pay. 


	4. Plans

These aren't my characters. Except Matt. Blah, blah, blah. So don't sue me. K? Cool.  
  
Matt was a fellow squire. Kel didn't know him well, but they had their rooms next to each other. He was tall, dark haired, much like his infamous brother, Alexander of Tirragen, who had been killed by Lady Alanna. So, when he started being friendly towards her, she thought nothing of it. Why should she not be friendly back? He had never done anything to her. Right?  
  
Neal woke up to the clanging of the bell. 'That damn bell' he thought, groggily. Almost every morning, that bell woke him up. " I will not miss that." he muttered groggily. He dressed and opened the door to go to breakfast when the way to cheery Cleon came up and clappedhim on the back, hard.  
"Rough night, buddy?" Cleon asked.  
"That damn bell." Neal muttered again.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, are you going to the Midwinter ball?"  
"Do we even have a choice?" Neal stated, still feeling sleepy.  
"Good point. It should be fun, though. Come on, lets get to breakfast."  
  
Preparations were taking place. The ball room looked grand, as it did every year. Things were going smoothly for Matt, too. His plan was fool proof.One thing must still be taken care of though. He must do something with Nealand Cleon very soon. Or he knew he would fail. 


	5. Dancing

I don't own these characters. Tamora Pierce does. Blah, blah, blah. Now on with the story! Yea!  
  
Kel stood in front the mirror in total awe. She looked beautiful. Her hair was held back with a small sliver tiara, given to her by her mother for Midwinter. She loved it. Her dress was ruby red, and she had let Lalasa put cosmetics on her face. It was hard to keep a straight face; it tickled. Kel was going with Matt to the ball because he had asked her before Cleon and Neal had. She said yes to Matt because it didn't occur to her that someone would ask her, let alone three boys. 'It's to late now' Kel thought. She heard a knock at her door. "Just a moment, Matt!" she yelled. She put on her slippers and earbobs, which were rubies, to match her dress. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Matt's jaw dropped.  
"You look...nice." Matt finally managed.   
"Thanks," Kel said "So do you."  
"Thanks." He said, when he was over his shock. "May I escort you to the dance, fine lady?"  
"Yes, you may, fine gentleman." Kel said as she took his arm and laughed. When they arrived at the hall, Matt went to get drinks. As Kel sat and waited, she looked at all the nobles in all their finery. Diamonds sparkled and sliver shone. Matt then returned and handed her a cup of fruit juice. She took it and drank. It was good.   
"Would you care to dance?"Matt asked.  
"I would love to." Kel said and the walked onto the dance floor. They whirled around for at least an hour.   
"It's stuffy in here." Matt said "Lets go walk in the gardens."  
Kel agreed and they walked outside. Kel yawed. She suddenly felt sleepy. She told Matt and he suggested that they go to a bench so she could sit down. Kel put her head on his lap and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Matt knew he had to act fast.  



	6. Riding

I don't own the characters. So don't sue me. Ok. On with the story!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Matt picked up Kel, after he had tied her at her wrists and ankles. He could not risk her running away when she woke. She was lighter than she looked. 'Perfect' Matt thought. He carried her to the stables. He saddled Peachblossom. It would be suspicious if he took his horse, even though they would notice his and her absence immediately. Matt put Kel on the horse first then climbed on the himself. He stopped at the gate and bribed the guard with a couple silver pieces. He let him by. 'I'm glad Master gave me money for that kind of thing. She is so smart.' Matt rode till dawn, when he lay down, exhausted.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Kel woke, confused. 'Where am I?' She looked around and saw Matt, sleeping. Then she noticed the bonds on her wrists and ankles. She also noticed she was in a forest, in the middle of a small meadow. Suddenly, Kel sneezed, waking Matt.  
"You're awake. Nice to see you." Matt said  
"Why am I here? Where are we? And how did I get here?" All of Kel' s questions came spilling out of her mouth. Matt pointed to Peachblossom to answer her last question.  
"We are in the Coastal Hills. And I can't tell you why you are here. Actually, I don't know. I just know where I'm supposed to get you." Matt explained to Kel.   
Matt made breakfast, and let Kel think. She seemed to be a bit confused by the whole thing. Matt knew he would feel the same way if someone did this to him.  
"We have to start riding again soon. We have three days to get where were going."  
"I can't go anywhere until you untie me." Kel said "I also can't eat."  
"Oh! Sorry." Matt untied Kel and she rubbed her wrists.  
"Can I trust you not to run away? I have a job to do, and you must trust me."  
Kel nodded, silently saying she wouldn't try to run. They ate and then Matt saddled the horse as Kel packed up their camp. They rode till dark. By then they were famished, not having eaten since breakfast. They had reached a small town, and found a tavern to stay in. The next day, they rode all day. Again. "We are making good time. We should arrive by noon tomorrow." Matt said as they walked into another tavern.   
"Then what?" Kel asked.  
"I don't know. Master wouldn't tell me." Matt said.  
"Can you tell me who this 'master' is?"  
"Nope. Sorry."  
Kel shrugged, as they went their room.  
They did indeed arrive at their secret destination. It turned out to be Port Caynn. Kel was wide eyed looking at all the ships and their goods. But she didn't have much time to look, because they walked into a cro tavern. Matt looked around a little, then waved to someone in the crowd. "Oh, there you are...."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
A/N: I know I'm evil, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out who the mystery person is. Bohahahahahahahahahha!!! Later!   



	7. Surprise, Surprise

aquestion7 Ok, you know the drill. I don't own the characters. They belong to the Goddess of Tortall, Tamora Pierce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"...Nightingale. Lovely to see you, again."   
"You to squirt." Nightingale said, smiling at him  
"Not for long you'll see! And how's our friend George?"   
"Fabulous, of course."  
"Good. Oh, yeah! This is Kel. My 'friend'."  
"Ohh." Nightingale nodded knowingly, but also looked a little sad. "Its good to meet you, Kel. Matt, you'd better get back to the castle. You'll have hell to pay with my lord Wyldon."  
"You're right. I'd better go. Bye Kel!" And with that Matt walked out of the tavern. Nightingale sighed unhappily. It was then Kel got a good look at her. Nightingale was a girl of 16, with long black, curlyhair and eyes just as dark. She was about an inch shorter than Kel, whichseemed to be a normal height. She was pretty, in a dignified way, but nothingcompared to the girl who had just walked in the door. This girl, of aboutthe sameage, had long, red, straight hair and piercing green eyes. Her hairseemedto match her personality; loud and vibrant. When Nightingale spottedthe girl,her face was happy again.  
"Stella! Over here!" Stella looked around for a second, and then saw Nightingale and smiled a dazzling smile.  
"Hi, Gale! Who's this?" Stella asked.   
"This is Kel. She's training at the palace. She's a page there." Nightingale answered.  
" Then you might know my brother. I think he's a squire now." Stella said.  
"What's his name?"Kel asked, curious.   
"His name is Cleon. Cleon of Kennen." Stella said "Do you know him?"  
That was when Kel fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed. For those of you who told me my chapters are too short, I know that my chapters are short. And I'm sorry. Blame it on my teachers. *grumbles, makes violent gesture towards school* I will try to make my chapters a little longer and post much more frequently. Horray! Thanx!  



End file.
